Pure: A Sisters Black Fanfiction
by ThisAccountIsNowInactive354085
Summary: They were sadistic, traitorous, and corrupted, respectively- Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa- the Sisters Black. WARNINGS: Blackcest, femslash, mild language maybe
1. Prologue: This Twisted Fairytale

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the plot!**

**Pure: Prologue {This Twisted Fairytale}**

They sat quietly- patiently. They were nothing alike, and yet everything, down to the last upturned nose and the limp, devil-may-care, ragdoll-like grace with which they walked, was the same.

They were the sisters Black.

The eldest, Bellatrix, was sprawled across the entirety of the white, alarmingly perfect sofa, not a care in the world as she stared at everything and nothing with those dark, heavily lined eyes. She wore a deep purple shadow that gave her the appearance of someone much older- more experienced. Her long, raven-black hair fell down to her midriff, with choppy bangs that fell haphazardly into her eyes- her _eyes _that were a violent shade of violet, as cold and dark as death.

The Beauty that loved the Beast.

Andromeda, the middle sister, was seated politely on one cushion, her ankles crossed. At first glance, one might mistake her for her older sister- the bone structure of their faces was almost identical. However, something was always missing- her eyes were softer, kinder, almost. But not quite.

The Sleeping Beauty who would wake too late.

The third and youngest sister, Narcissa, was positioned on the arm of the same sofa, leaning against Andromeda's shoulder lazily. She looked nothing at all like either of her sisters, but if pressed, the ice in her eyes suggested that she would inherit minor traits of the eldest. She had long, silvery-blonde hair that fell just below her tiny ribcage and cascaded across her face to the right in long, pristine layers. She had cold, sapphire eyes that could see through even the pettiest secrets- nothing was hidden from Narcissa, even at the tender age of seven.

She would be the fairest of them all.

Their lineage was pure and proud- the name Black was revered and unstained by the bad blood that had corrupted the Wizarding World in the eyes of their ancestors.

They would live a life of blood and ashes, of traitors and heroes- it would become impossible to tell which was which. Thousands would be murdered during the rise of a man who was too far gone to be a man and still too human to be dubbed a monster. And they would be his servants and the name Black would be forever written in blue blood.

They _were_ the aristocracy.

But who, of the three, would become queen?

Who, of the three, would become a traitor and who would become woven into an obsessive, eternally unrequited love that would be her demise?

Theirs is a tale interwoven with duplicity and ancestral rivalries- the tale of the blue-blooded Wizarding family whose name was anything _but _pure.


	2. Chapter 1: Bellatrix

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the plot!**

**Pure: One {Bellatrix}**

The smell of mildew, rotted flesh, and salty waves had long since been lost on the eldest sister.

Day after day, night after night, she hung from the stone wall by the steel shackles that bound her. Sometimes she would sleep for days- she had forgotten the luxuries of food and drink long before she had received her sentence.

But she wasn't miserable- she was never miserable because _he _would come for her. So she waited.

Dreams were the only variable in her life now, and she dreamt of many things- the reality of the world and that of her mind had begun to blur together as one.

Bella dreamt of her childhood- the strict, forceful hand of her father and the ravings of her society-driven mother. She dreamt of Andromeda, the traitor, and she barred her teeth in a vicious growl. She dreamt of little Narcissa and the many sleepless, peppermint-flavored nights of icy, feather-light fingertips over Bella's desire-ridden flesh.

Sometimes she dreamt of hushed voices and flashes of bright green light and the ghosts of her victims and she would scream for hours and hours because no one could hear. But fear was not real- fear only existed in her dreams.

And sometimes she would dream of _him_ and his striking features before the boy destroyed him. But he would return- he would return for Bella. Those dreams were her only source of pleasure through the fog of her childhood and her sins. She would wake up laughing hysterically to the ceiling, straining against the shackles, because they would suffer. They would be the first to go.

Eventually she would sink to the wet stone floor, weak and exhausted and unable to stand any longer. Her matted, raven-black hair would fall in front of her eyes and she would dream of her master once again.

And if you looked into those violet eyes, you could just vaguely see the love behind the madness- the love that _provoked _the madness.

Bella's lips parted in a wide, serpentine grin.

_"Master…I am ready."_


	3. Chapter 2: Andromeda

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the plot!**

**Pure: Two {Andromeda}**

A smudge- a burnt hole in the Black family tree. A disgrace- a traitor.

Andromeda secretly feared her older sister- Bellatrix hated her with a fiery passion. The last time she saw her beloved older sister she had felt her heart break in her chest- there weren't many that Bellatrix didn't hate nowadays. The grin had become a permanent feature- a lion's grin on the face of a lamb. She had been the most beautiful before the madness. Andromeda knew that she would be at the top of Bella's list.

Andromeda secretly feared _for _her younger sister- Narcissa, she knew, hadn't always been the bad guy. Narcissa hadn't always been so lifeless and frozen. However, she had flourished from the tiny, insolent child to the beautiful, flawless Slytherin alumni that had captured Lucius Malfoy's heart. It was a shame she didn't love him. She had followed in Bella's footsteps, forever pure and devoted to the Dark Lord, or that's what she'd like people to believe. But Andromeda knew the truth that lay behind the icy barriers.

She had been Bella's charge- the eldest sister's pride and joy. Andromeda's disgust and disapproval had meant little to nothing to Bellatrix- year after year Narcissa's bed would remain cold and untouched and Andromeda was not as oblivious as she appeared.

Secretly, the ashy burn on the age-worn tree burned a hole through Andromeda's heart.

Secretly, Andromeda loathed her older sister just as much as she was sure Bella hated her for corrupting their baby sister, forcing Narcissa to assemble an impenetrable barrier between her mind and her heart.

But she'd never say the words, because secretly Andromeda was afraid that her husband as well as those of her family who hadn't disowned her would turn their backs forever, if they only knew. _If_.

So Andromeda was a good and mother, loyal to her husband and full of love for their baby girl.

The world was corrupt enough without the sisters Black.


	4. Chapter 3: Narcissa

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the plot!**

**Pure: Three {Narcissa}**

Memories- that's all she had.

Narcissa would recline in the chaise in the extravagant Malfoy manor, her eyes closed, her chin tilted to the ceiling as she gave up the battle and allowed the memories to come once it was safe.

_A flash of white light and a mane of thick, tangled black hair brushed against her face, each touch accompanied by the pain of a sharp whip._

_ Flash._

_ Now the hair was a deep, ruby red. She flinched as the strands brushed against her cheek the first time but the pain never came. Slowly, nervously, she reached out, allowing the fiery hair to flow past her fingers. Movement- now a pair of jade eyes stared at her curiously before crinkling into a hesitant smile. Narcissa stared back, her own silver eyes icy and emotionless- this was nothing, nothing but a passing fancy. _

_ Flash._

_ Those same eyes afforded Narcissa a glance as she walked down the cobblestone pathway with _him_. She balled her hand into a fist hidden in the right pocket of her robes- she was clinging to Lucius's with her left. It was pride- that was all. Only pride. Narcissa allowed her fist to relax._

_ Flash._

_ A tired, baggy-eyed, yet still lovely Narcissa sat in a hospital bed as the fair-haired boy was delivered into her weak arms. Her heart swelled with an emotion that was only vaguely familiar and yet caused the bile to rise in her throat. Then a pair of silvery blue eyes blinked up at her, and her shoulders relaxed and she allowed herself to smile down at her baby son._

_ Flash._

_ Lucius was waving the Daily Prophet in her face, his expression ecstatic and suddenly boyish once again. He was shouting something, she thought, since his mouth was moving, but his words made no sound- she couldn't even hear Draco's screaming from her lap. The picture was black and white, but it didn't make a difference- those jade eyes would never haunt her again. And strangely, Narcissa felt no relief. Her throat closed up, and her eyes began to burn. But it was for the Dark Lord, of course. Only tears for _his _defeat. Lucius's master and Bella's. That was all. _

Slowly, Narcissa opened her eyes once again and stretched luxuriously like a panther before she stood, preparing to greet Lucius, who had just come home from the Ministry. She no longer felt the rush of disappointment when she was pulled into his arms only to be met with a rough hug instead of the warm, caring embrace that she had known so many years ago. She no longer felt as though she would be sick when she rolled over in bed only to face blond hair and blue eyes instead of the crimson mane and intense jade gaze.

There was no such thing as love, she knew- Bella had taught her so before she even entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Years later, Narcissa would come face to face with those eyes once again- years later, her heart would finally begin to heal only to shatter as she looked down on the Dark Lord's final obstacle.

Narcissa would finally realize the truth sixteen years too late.

Bellatrix would die that night, taking Narcissa's fears and her pain along with her.

She had been right, in the end- love didn't exist.

Neither did Lily.


End file.
